


date with the deputy

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Food, Friendship, Fundraisers, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The police station is having a fundraiser and somehow Stiles ends up not only donating baked goods for sale, but also himself. He's more than a little surprised when a bidding war starts over him.





	date with the deputy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnisFelicis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFelicis/gifts).



> Beause Ignis asked for it to be reposted.

Stiles wasn’t even going to participate in the event, at least not more than providing the Station with quite a few of his famous muffins for them to sell. Frankly, he only took the flyer to show it to Scotty because his friend wanted a bit of a basis for organizing a charity event for the vet’s office. He forgot about it altogether by the time the first Wednesday of the month rolled around which was their set date for pack dinners.

 

So trust Peter Sticky-Fingers Hale to pluck it right out of Stiles’ front pocket when Stiles’ hands were occupied with the lasagna dish he was transporting to the dining room table. 

 

That bad touching bastard.

 

“Now what’s this?” Peter asks, looking the flyer over with a critical eye, his mouth curving into a smirk as he reads on.

 

“We’re having a bit of a fundraiser at the station.” Stiles explains, after the dish is safely set on the table and he’s glared at Peter for a minute or two, “We could use a few new computers and such, you know. There’ll be games for kids, baked goods for sale, dad will have a speech and so will the mayor, and there’ll be a “Date with a Deputy” thing, too.”

 

“You up for sale, Stilinski?” Jackson jokes from where he’s arranging the chairs around the table.

 

“You buying?” 

 

“I just might.”

 

Stiles laughs at the overthetop leer that Jackson gives him. He’ll always be a bit amazed at how much more mellow Jackson is as a wolf, how good they get along after bonding over shared trauma from years back.

 

“I just might consider it then. But no, I wasn’t planning on entering the auction. I’ve already promised to hand in my worth in baked good and with Jordan, Kira and Boyd up for a date we should get more than enough funds.”

 

“Are you sure?” Isaac pipes in as he sets down the napkins. “Will anyone even bid on Boyd with Erica there to slay them with a good aimed look?”

 

“Hush, puppy,” Erica says from the loveseat, or more precisely from Boyd’s lap where they’re sitting in the loveseat, “I’m actually going to bid on my husband and if anyone dares to outbid me, Derek promised to buy me a date with him.” She says the last part a bit louder to indicate that the last part is directed at the Alpha in question.

 

“Never agreed to anything,” comes the call from the kitchen.

 

“You didn’t say no either!” Erica calls back, unbothered.

 

Boyd just rolls his eyes at them all, while following the path of the plateful of pierogi that John is arranging on the table. 

 

“See?” Stiles tells Peter, nudging the man towards the table as the whole pack gathers around to finally eat. “No need for me to go out there and be all awkward charm. What few bucks I could get with that I can easily triple by baking two more loaves of banana bread.”

 

Peter does him one better and pulls out a chair for him. Stiles snorts at that, but plops down still with a silent thank you. Then bursts out laughing when Peter leans down to whisper in his ear: “You’re worth at least a cheesecake, darling.” 

 

And that would be it, really, but then Danny, of all people, says, almost dreamily

 

“I bet I could get a date with you for what a single loaf of banana bread is worth.”

 

‘Thinking of killing two birds with one stone? Stiles and some extra baked goods?” Lydia asks, eyeing how many pierogi Boyd piles on his plate.

 

“You know it!”

 

“Danny-boy, you can always just ask. My oven is always heated for you.”

 

Half the pack groans at that, the other half laughing at him.

 

Danny, for his part, plays along and leans forward giving Stiles a hopeful look, “Triple layer chocolate cake?”

 

“Buy me at the auction and we’ll see.”

 

\--

 

Stiles does sign himself up for the auction and bakes Danny’s cake as well, but it’s not Danny who ends up with the highest bid.

 

Scott’s mom is the one directing the auction, spurring the crowd on with tasteful little jokes about the people coming up on stage to be bought for a date. It’s fun to watch her steadily rising the stakes while also making sure that everyone is enjoying it, but then it’s time for Stiles to stand there in the center of attention and it’s not that funny anymore.

 

He grins at the crowd, waves at his friend and stomps down at the thoughts that no one will actually give two dollars for a few hours for him. There is Danny, of course, and while it is nice of him to have a wad of cash ready to donate for the cause, Stiles keeps catching himself wishing that, well, someone would actually bid on a  _ date  _ with him.

 

It’s a silly notion, truly, but one that has Stiles fidgeting in place and playing with his fingers as Melissa introduces him to the wide public, making good at highlighting his better qualities. 

 

“We’re going to start off with $20, everyone! Who’ll give 20 for a chance to get to know our Stiles here?”

 

Stiles watches Danny lift up the sign with his number on it, the way he promised.

 

“One hundred!” his friend yells, to the cheerful hoots of Jackson and Isaac who are sitting at the table with him.

 

“One hundred once! Do I hear one hundred fifty?” Melissa calls.

 

She’s not even done with the question when a man around his fifties pipes in, sign up and all, and raises the bid. 

 

“Two hundred!”

 

Stiles flounders a bit, same as Melissa and Danny, but the former is quick to collect herself and get back into the game. Danny, the amazing friend that he is, doesn’t even bat an eye and goes for three hundred and they’re off.

 

In quick succession, and to Stiles’ growing horror, they slowly fight their way to a thousand and Stiles is both feeling guilty for getting Danny to potentially spend so much on him and a quite a bit worried about the funky looking man who really seems to want a piece of Stiles for some reason.

 

Stiles doesn’t even know him, has never seen him around which, while not completely alarming, is quite strange in Beacon Hills, more so because the guy is actually pretty hot. Hair styled to the side, glasses that give him a modern look, long legs crossed in front of him and an air of something that Stiles might go as far as calling mystery about him.

 

Stiles would be flattered actually if not for the very hungry look the man was giving him. 

 

“Twelve hundred twice!”

 

Melissa’s voice breaks through Stiles’ train of thought and Stiles if forced to watch as Danny nudges at Jackon to, most likely, pull his wallet out, the Creepy Guy about to win because Jackson only has his card on him and there’s only so long Melissa can stall.

 

Then, as he’s wont to do, Peter Hale of all people strolls in and onto the stage like he belongs, the drama queen, and plucks the auction hammer out of Melissa’s hand.

 

“Five thousand, thank you, Melissa, I’ll leave the money with the Sheriff,” the bastard says, strikes the hammer down, and before anyone can protest, throws Stiles over his shoulder and leaves the same way he arrived: leaving everyone gaping.

 

\--

 

Stiles doesn’t start struggling until they’re outside of the community hall building, where only a few people are lingering about. And even then all he does is swat a few times at Peter’s ass because it’s right there and as pert and bubbly as always.

 

“Lemme down,” he tells Peter and the man obliges, tipping forwards and allowing Stiles to slide down to his feet, Peter’s hands there at his sides to keep him steady.

 

Stiles ends up scant inches from Peter, shirt rucked up and hair a mess, right until Peter takes it upon himself to get it all straightened out. And even when that’s done Peter’s hands remain on Stiles, set almost possessively at the line of Stiles’ waist.

 

“You’re such an asshole, Peter,” Stiles tells him, not at all bothered by Peter invading his personal space without as much as a by-your-leave. He’s too used to Peter just insinuating himself into Stiles’ life. “I almost got pimped out to the creepy posh dude just because you like to make an entrance!”

 

“Danny wasn’t about to give up his chocolate cake, I knew he wouldn’t let you get sold off that easily.”

 

“He almost had to, jerk. You could have just saved us all the stress and outbid everyone at the start.”

 

“Now, now, where’s the fun in that?” 

 

Stiles punches Peter’s shoulder at that, though there’s not much force in it. They’re standing so close, Peter’s focus directly on him - the heat of it all has Stiles losing all the fight he had in him, melting into Peter instead.

 

“You always have to have the last word!” Stiles accuses, but there’s no heat in it at all, which Peter clearly sees.

 

Instead of denying anything, Peter chooses to prove Stiles right by closing the remaining gap between them, kissing him until he forgets what he was trying to argue about.

 

In the end both Danny and Peter get their respective cakes, but Peter also gets the cherry on top. The cherry being Stiles, of course.

 

END

  
  
  
  



End file.
